


foxymama21, lawyr_dude_69, and a Cuckold

by lumbeam



Series: Michael and Amanda's Cuckolding Adventures [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Bickering, Cuckolding, F/M, Happy Ending, i like michael being frustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumbeam/pseuds/lumbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda suggests the possibility of cuckolding to Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	foxymama21, lawyr_dude_69, and a Cuckold

"No. No fuckin’ way.”

"Why not, Michael?”

It’s just another typical night in the de Santa household. Tracey’s out with her friends and Jimmy is playing _Righteous Slaughter_ in the cave he calls a bedroom. Amanda and Michael are winding down for the night. Amanda’s in her bathrobe, rubbing lotion on her legs. Michael, on the other hand, is attempting to read a crime novel (That’s what retired guys do, right? Read books?), but really it’s just serving as a retreat from the topic Amanda has been trying to breach for a while.

"I read in a sex column that it’s good to try something new! Given the shit we’ve been through, I think it would only help our relationship.”

Michael sets his book on the end table. He had been on the same paragraph for the past five minutes. "Mand, there’s a huge difference between tryin’ something like roleplaying and having some strange guy fuck you right in front of me.”

"It’s called _cuckolding_ , Michael. There’s more to it than that.” Amanda’s tying her hair up into a loose bun.

"Yeah, okay. Not only would another guy fuck my wife, but my masculinity would be destroyed in the process. How could I _not_ want to do it?”

"Would you at least consider it? Now that you’re not murdering and stealing, you’ve become even more of a bitter bastard. Try something new and unfamiliar!”

"You’re just saying that because you’re not getting the raw end of the deal.”  
  
"Who knows, maybe if it goes well we could switch? I could be a cuckquean!”

"Wait wait wait. Remember that time we tried to have a threesome? The other girl had to get a couple of her teeth replaced. I _doubt_ you could be a cuck queen or whatever the fuck it’s called.”

"Oh, that was so long ago!” Amanda says, acting like it wasn’t only a few years ago for Michael’s big 4-0. "I'm different now! A lot more open with things!”

Michael rubs his temples. "Mand, I don’t know...”

"It would really make me happy, Michael.” Amanda wraps her arms around Michael’s soft waist. "Please consider it. If it doesn’t go well, we won’t have to do it again.”

He sighs. “...as long as I can pick out the guy, I'm in.”

Amanda hugs him tighter and kisses his cheek. "You won’t regret this, babe.”

"I hope I won’t,” Michael mutters as he clicks his light off for the night.

\--------------------

"How about that one?”

"Nah, too pretty.”

"Him?”

"Ahhh, too hunky.”

"Oh, come on!”

It’s mid-afternoon and they’re in front of Amanda’s laptop at the dinner table. Amanda had to reopen and update her hushmush account, but that was only _after_ insisting to Michael that she hadn’t touched it since they renewed their commitment to one another.

"Amanda, I don’t want to be completely upstaged by the other guy. Maybe like, half upstaged would be ideal.”

"Michael, on these types of sites everyone lies. Often times the photos are from ten years ago, or the dick size is increased by three inches, or the weight is listed as under 200. You have to take a lot of the profiles with a grain of salt.”

"Surprisingly, I wouldn’t know that.”

"Yeah, you’re out on street corners looking for whatever piece of ass crosses your path when it comes to cheating.”

"Not anymore, okay?” He catches himself before he says anything caustic and throws up his hands in defeat. "But you’ve made your point. How ‘bout that one?”

Amanda reads the profile Michael picked out loud in a mock dude-bro voice. “‘Jason, 27. I'm a free spirit who enjoys surfing and hiking. I'm also packing 9 inches and can fuck all night.’ Really, Michael?”

"What? He seems like your type!”

"I thought you didn’t want to be upstaged?”

"What, you think I’d be upstaged by some stoner Vespucci beach douchebag?”

Amanda pauses for a bit. "Yes. Yes I do.”

"What are you doing?” Tracey calls from the kitchen.

Amanda slams the laptop shut and makes her way to the other room. "Tracey, how was pilates?”

She eyes her mom warily as she lifts her water bottle up to her lips. "Fine,” she takes a gulp, "What are you doing on the laptop?”

"Nothing, Tracey--”

“--I heard something about ‘fucking all night’ and ‘packing 9 inches.’ What the fuck, mom? Did you open up your hushmush account again?”

Amanda tries to play off Tracey’s question with a scoff. "I never even had one in the first place.”

Tracey cracks up at that. "Okay, _foxymama21_ , whatever you say.”

Michael steps into the kitchen, trying to be casual but failing completely. "Hey, Trace, how’s it going? Your mother and I were--”

Tracey scrunches up her face. "You guys were looking at a cheating site _together_?! Gross! Both of you! At least be more secretive about it!” She storms up to her room, saying "Ew, ew, ew!” the whole way.

"You’ll understand when you’re older, sweetie!” Michael calls out. He looks over at Amanda.

"Let’s do this later.” She says after they hear Tracey let out one more "EW!” before slamming her door shut.

"Yeah, let’s.”

\-------------------

That night, Amanda is looking through her laptop at possible matches. Michael is right beside her, attempting to read his novel again. After hearing Amanda "Hmm"Ing and "Huh"Ing, Michael once again gives up on the same paragraph and looks over to what Amanda has pulled up. He leans over to her side of the bed and kisses her shoulder, pulling Amanda’s attention away from the screen.

"I have a few options,” Amanda says to him, her eyes practically sparkling.

"Let me hear ‘em.” Michael says with a slight sigh.

"Okay,” she sits up in the bed and starts to read off the list of matches. "Brett, 32, personal trainer--”

"No, no personal trainers, or coaches of any sort. You know how that ended up last time.”

"Oh, with you pulling a mobster’s house down the hillside? Right, that was all _my_ fault, how could I forget?”

Michael bites his tongue. He’s trying so hard to not retaliate. And so, he does as he did for years: internalize it. "Continue,” he grunts out.

"Okay...Robert, 35, professor. John, 28, writer. Mark , 37, lawyer. Joseph, 43, engineer.”

Michael looks over the pictures of each of the men. "I guess Robert is okay. What’s the rest of his profile?”

Amanda clicks his picture. “‘Robert, 35. I'm a professor of psychology--’”

"Oh, _great_ . Another guy who is going to pick apart my brain _and_ fuck my wife.”

"Michael, will you calm down? Jesus, I doubt he would do that.”

"Don’t want to take that risk. How about Mark ?”

"I didn’t think you’d choose a lawyer.”

Michael shrugs. "Ah, well, he can’t be any worse than me.”

The picture of Mark shows that he has a crew cut and is relatively fit and tan. There are slight signs of aging on his face, but nothing too extreme. Michael doesn’t seem immediately intimidated by him, which Amanda smiles at. She reads the profile.

“‘Mark, 37, lawyer for an up and coming Los Santos firm.’” Amanda looks at Michael. "That’s code for ‘I haven’t passed the BAR yet.’ I'm divorced, but that doesn’t mean I'm bad with women. Maybe I'm just too good.” Amanda pauses to roll her eyes, which Michael snickers at. “‘I can treat you right and I'm _very_ eager to please.’ Hmm...I mean, it’d only be one time, so I don’t see why not.”

Michael nods. "Okay, we found our guy.” Amanda starts to type a message back, and Michael looks over and and adds to it after she’s done.

 _to: lawyr_dude_69_  
_from: foxymama21_ _  
_ subject line: cuckold/hookup request

_hello Mark, this is Michael and Amanda! ;) we’ve been married for about twenty long years and we want to try something new. we’re looking for a hot stud who will have sex with my hot and sexy wife while I watch. judging from your pictures, you look like you fit the bill. let us know when you’re available ;) ;)_

  * __Michael and Mandy__



 

\---------------

After sending Mark a message, they wait. Michael’s apprehension doesn’t subside for the following day. He tries to distract himself in a myriad of ways. He goes to play golf, but he can’t play for shit and he ends up damaging one of his clubs because he hit his golf cart out of frustration. He goes for a swim in the ocean, but he just finds himself floating along and he almost gets hit by a jet ski. He even tries yoga, which only makes him more tense because he only thinks of Fabien and his _fucking_ manbun.

Since this whole thing has piqued his curiosity, he searches the web. The house is mercifully empty (even Jimmy is out of the house, shockingly), so he settles in his bedroom and gets comfortable with his laptop beside him. He looks for various sorts of cuckolding videos. Most of them feature a super hot woman paired with an average guy as the husband, and a super stud fucking said woman’s brains out. Michael couldn’t help but be deterred by the expressions of the cuckolds. Sad, listless, and even a bit bored. They flaccidly watch their "Wives” get pounded by dicks they couldn’t dream of having. A lot of it delved into humiliation, which is something that Michael never considered as a kink. He’s constantly embarrassed and humiliated outside of the bedroom, so that serves as most of the reason.

He searches for amateur porn to see if it was any different. the first video he clicked on instantly cut to this woman getting just fucking slammed by this gargantuan dick, while the woman’s husband breathes deeply behind the camera huffing, "Yeah baby, _take that cock_.” He scrunches up his face and exits out of the window.

He finds others, where the situation seems much less creepy. The husbands in the videos watches their wives with rapt attention as she has sex with someone else. Sometimes the couples kiss, or the husband participates in anything but fucking. Michael starts to become aroused, watching real people doing something so foreign to him rather than actors. He starts rubbing his dick through his boxers, imagining that it’s mandy that is in the video. the fantasy only half works because he imagines fucking Amanda while another version of him watches. he shrugs it off and finishes, imagining himself as the passive participant instead.

For the first time in a week, he feels a little bit more secure about this whole thing.

\---------

It takes a couple of days, but Mark responds to their message. Michael’s actually the one who finds out first because he guesses Amanda’s password (Naturally, it’s "krystal91.” Old stripper names die hard, it seems).

"Babe! Babe!” Michael calls out to Amanda.

"What is it?” She asks him. She’s in the bathroom putting on her clay mask.

"We got a message!”

Amanda hurries out to the bedroom, her clay mask only half dried. "How’d you get on my profile?” she asks, her excitement put on hold for a second.

Michael looks back. "Mand, you use the same password for everything.”

She tries to roll her eyes, although the hardening mask is hard for her to move any muscle on her face. "I'm just sentimental, okay?”

Michael turns his attention to the message. “‘Hello, Mike and Amanda,’” he reads out in a mock news anchor voice, “‘it’s wonderful to hear from the two of you. I took a look at your profile and I would love to ~spend some time with you.” Michael winks at Amanda, mostly because Mark put a winking emoji in his message. “‘I'm free most nights.’ Of course he is, the sad fuck-- ‘how about this Saturday? Let me know so I can pencil you into my planner--’ which probably doesn’t exist, but who am I to judge?”

Amanda tries to smile under her mask, but it’s too hard and dry so she just winces instead. "Well?”

Michael shrugs. "Don’t see why not.”

Amanda claps her hands together and does a little bunny hop. "Yay!” she says, as much as she can enunciate it though her mask. Even Michael finds himself smiling back at her. He starts to type a message to Mark, which Amanda adds to after he’s done typing it.

_to: lawyr_dude_69_

_from: foxymama21_

_subject line: re: re: cuckold/hookup request_

_hello again, Mark ;) we will be free on Saturday! make sure to bring plenty of condoms ;) ;) we can’t wait!!_

  * __mike and mandy__



\-------------

They solidify plans for the next Saturday. Considering the fiasco with the tennis coach, Michael suggests they rent out a hotel room. Amanda agrees all too quickly. This means there are five days between now and then.

Michael, yet again, distracts himself. He plays a few games of tennis with Amanda, usually with him losing (He would never admit it to her, but the tennis coach really did help Amanda with her ball control. She’s nigh unstoppable on the court.). He works at the studio and makes sure the movie stars aren’t fucking up and causing problems off the set. Mostly, his week is his excitement and terror for Saturday.

He even hangs out with Trevor one night. They go out for drinks at a bar near his house instead of Trevor’s suggestion of just going to the Vanilla Unicorn.

After a few too many drinks, the night takes a turn for the worse.

"T, can I tell you a secret?”

"What’s that?! Mikey wants to let me in on his life? _Please,_ tell me more!” Trevor leans forward, practically fucking wringing his hands like a cartoon villain.

"Well--” Michael takes a big gulp of his whiskey. "Amanda and I--”

Trevor groans. "AUGHHH, bo-ring! I thought you were going to say you have like a dead body in the trunk or something! Then maybe I would be a little bit interested--”

"Trevor, can I just fuckin’ tell you something? For once in your life, please just--”

"FINE, just fucking tell me about your boring life.”

Michael sighs. "Mandy and I...well, I'm...I'm going to be a cuckold.”

"...A _what_?”

It’s too late to turn back now and Michael knows it. "Amanda’s going to fuck someone else and I'm going to watch.” Michael averts his eyes and cringes. This was a bad idea.

Trevor just laughs in his fucking face, loud enough for probably everyone in Los Santos to hear.

"J _E-SUS CHRIST, MIKEY!_ You have truly outdone yourself. You’re too fuckin’ impotent and lazy to fuck Amanda so someone else has to do it for you?!”

The rest of the night is punctuated by Trevor laughing at Michael, and Michael totally hating himself for pretty much everything. He drinks _much_ more than he wants to in order to escape the embarrassment.

\--------------

He catches a cab later and returns home. Amanda is out in the living room, casually watching a movie while painting her toenails.

"Hell-oooo, Aaamandaaa!” Michael calls out as he gets in the door. He says it so loudly that Amanda messes up her paint job on her pinky toe. She grunts in frustration.

Michael follows the sound of her annoyance. "What’s _wrooong_ , babe?”

Amanda just glances up at him, with his dress shirt partially untucked and his hair a-mussed.

"You’re drunk,” she says matter-of-factly, looking back down to fix her pinky toe.

"Ya got that right,” Michael says with a hint of playfulness.

"Guess you had a fun time with _Trevor?_ ” She says his name as if she were spitting it out.

"Nah,” Michael says without much thought. He slumps down next to Amanda on the couch. Amanda can smell the booze wafting off of him.

"Why not? Was the brain stew he cooked not hot enough?”

"I just...told him ‘bout us? Like…. with Mark n’ whatever.”

Amanda almost fucks up painting her pinky toe again. " _What_.” she grits out.

"Y’know, the whole holding the cuck thing--”

"I _know_ what you mean, Michael. But _why?”_

He shrugs, and even shrugging is hard for him when he’s drunk off his ass.

"So you just like to tell your psychopathic best friend of yours about our dirty laundry?!”

"Well ya said it, he’s my best friend, how could I not?”

"I can’t fucking believe you. Who are you going to tell next? Your protégé? Dave Norton? The _children?I”_

"All right, calm down, s’not that big of a deal! You’re overreacting!”

Amanda gathers her nail polish supplies and gets up, making sure to walk with her toes up so keep them unscathed. She walks straight past him, telling him, "You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

"Mand, come on!” Michael yells out as she marches up to the bedroom. The door slams, serving as her response to Michael. He grumbles to himself and flips to the classic movie channel, reluctantly accepting his fate for the night.

\------------------

Amanda wakes up early the next day. Clad in her yoga outfit, she goes downstairs and makes some scrambled eggs. Still annoyed with Michael, she doesn’t bother trying to keep the noise down in the kitchen. Despite this, it doesn’t wake him up.

After finishing her eggs and checking her email (and hushmush for any other messages from potential partners), she goes out by the pool and rolls out her yoga mat. She does a tree pose first to concentrate on her frustrations. She exhales slowly, thinking about last night. _Michael can’t get off the hook. Who does he think he is, telling fucking_ Trevor Philips _about our arrangement?! He thinks he can do whatever he wants. Not this time._ She contemplates the best time to bring it up as she completes her yoga routine.

\-----------------

Hours later, Michael wakes up, his head pounding. Whenever he goes out for drinks with Trevor, he always goes above and beyond what he should drink. It always happens that when Michael decides to curb his drinking, Trevor says back, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn’t realize I'm drinking with a fuckin’ _pussy_. Let me order you some cranberry juice.” Then Michael drinks out of spite just to get Trevor to shut the fuck up. Although last night it was slightly different; he drank to escape the secret he told Trevor.

He trudges to the kitchen and starts the coffee maker, intending on making the strongest coffee in the world. Even the trickle of the coffee strainer is too loud for him. His neck is spasming because he slept on the couch. Thinking back on last night, Michael doesn’t remember much when he got home. Amanda got mad at him for _some reason. Something_ he did or said caused him to sleep on the couch. He’s just not sure what.

He pours himself a pot of coffee and immediately drinks it, which he regrets immediately. Michael just needs to cope with the hangover, even if that means his tongue will melt off in the process. One would think he would have learned a method by now.

He hears the door slam and Amanda walks into the kitchen, her yoga mat tucked under her arm. "Hello, Michael.” Amanda says sweetly. "How are you feeling?”

"Like shit, _darling_.” he takes a sip of his lava coffee.

"Oh, that’s too bad.” Amanda says.

"I would have felt better if I slept in my fuckin’ bed.”

"Michael, I was just mad. I'm sorry.” Amanda smiles back at him, trying to hide the fact that she’s still mad at him.

"What’d I do last night?” he takes another sip.

"Oh, who cares? It’s in the past.” she shrugs, setting down her yoga mat by the table.

Michael twitches his neck cautiously and rests his elbows on the island, nipping away at his coffee.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower, then I'll probably go shopping for something to wear tomorrow.” Amanda winks at Michael before going upstairs. It takes Michael a second for his hungover brain to process that tomorrow is Saturday. Upon realizing this, Michael is struck with panic. He feels like he’s going to throw up into his mug. Instead, he dumps his coffee into the sink and goes upstairs to lay in his bed to sleep off his hangover.

\-----------------------

"Hi Tracey,” Amanda says on speaker phone. She’s putting on makeup and getting ready to go out.

"Hey mom, what’s up?”

"Well, I was going to go shopping and I thought you would want to come with me? I need to find a sexy cocktail dress.”

There’s a pause. “...Yeah, I guess so. I'll meet up with you at the Ponsonby’s near the house in like ten minutes?”

"Okay, Trace.” She hangs up her phone. After putting on the rest of her face, she steps out into the bedroom to see Michael passed out on the bed, face lying in a puddle of drool. She rolls her eyes and then puts on her flats before leaving the house.

\------------------

"Do you think this is good? Like, not too much?” Amanda is posing in the full length mirror at ponsonby’s. She’s wearing a short black dress that shows off her figure.

"It’s fine, I guess? But why do you need to buy a cocktail dress? Isn’t your closet filled with like...a billion dresses already?” Tracey asks, her arms crossed, examining the outfit.

"Your father and I are going somewhere tomorrow and I just want to look nice.”

"Where are you going?” Tracey’s cellphone pings. Amanda can hear the _tk tk tk_ of the keys.

"We’re just going out for a romantic dinner.”

"Mom...where are you _really_ going? You and dad haven’t gone out to dinner since...ever?”

Amanda turns around and Tracey is looking up at her questionably over her phone.

"So?”

" _Sooooo_ , I know you and dad. Does this have to do with what happened last week? With the cheating site?”

"Oh my god, Tracey, what kind of couple do you think we are?”

"A couple that now goes on cheating websites together because they’ve cheated on each other since forever?”

"Okay, that...that wasn’t what that was.”

"Mom, I heard you reading profiles with dad! What was it then?”

There’s a long pause.

Amanda turns back to the full length mirror. “...I think I'll go with this one for our _dinner._ ” she makes sure to emphasize the last word. Tracey makes a face and goes back to texting whomever, not believing Amanda for one second but also refraining from calling her out.

\-------------------

Tracey and Amanda’s afternoon becomes less awkward after Amanda buys the dress. They stop at a spa, then a coffee place, and even at suburban. It was a nice day for the two of them, and it doesn’t feel like they’re pretending to get along for the first time since the family was reunited.

Amanda comes home hours later, pampered and carrying a few shopping bags. Michael is watching a romantic drama on tv, trying to hold it together. He hides his tear-stained tissues in his hand when he hears her open the front door. He sees his wife come into the room and he sniffles.

"Hey Mand,” he says, his voice uneven. He pauses the movie. "Find an outfit?”

"You’ll have to find out tomorrow,” Amanda says playfully, flopping down on the couch next to him. He puts his arm over her shoulder. "You excited?” she asks, looking over at him.

"Ehh, I guess.” Michael rubs at his eyes to get any stray tears.

"Oh, don’t worry. Meeting up with Mark will be fun!”

"Whatever you say, Mand.” he unpauses the movie and the two of them watch the rest of it, and the whole time Michael is pinching himself in order not to cry.

\----------------------------------

Tonight’s the night. D-Day.

Michael looks in the mirror at his outfit. He didn’t want to commit to a suit, so he just put on some dress pants and a grey dress shirt. He’s rolling up the sleeves when Amanda calls for him in the bedroom.

He steps out of the walk in closet and sees Amanda in her outfit for the first time. Her hair is down and curled, and she has a smoky eye with red lipstick. She paired the dress with a pair of black stiletto heels. He takes a moment to take it all in. In short, she looks stunning.

He looks at her with his hands in his pockets. Giving himself a second to clear his throat, he mentally goes through the list of dumb movie lines that would applicable. “‘Darling, the twinkling stars tonight pale in comparison to you,’” he says in a mock mid-Atlantic voice.

Amanda scoffs, although her lips are curled upwards. "Babe, really? You’re going to say a quote from _Lovers in the Moonlight_ now?”

"Hey, you got the reference! I can’t help it when you’re looking like this.”

She smiles back at him, truly smiles. "Guess you’ve rubbed off on me. Ready to go?”

Michael nods and Amanda wraps her arm around his.

\------------------

The drive to the motel is quiet, but there is definitely an undercurrent of excitement. Amanda keeps crossing and uncrossing her legs, and Michael can barely take his eyes off of her. She’s always been beautiful, especially since Los Santos rubbed off on her, but tonight she’s _stunning_. He feels the same way about her that he felt as when he first met her.

They go to their swanky Los Santos hotel room only to find that Mark is already there. He’s just as he looks in the picture on hushmush; tall, suave, and sophisticated. "You must be Michael,” Mark says, shaking his hand. He turns his gaze over to Amanda, ogling her in her black dress. "And you must be _Amanda_. You’re even better looking in person.” He even kisses her hand, which Amanda giggles at. Michael shifts in his position in the room, which Mark notices. "Relaaax, Michael, I'm going to take good care of your wife.” He winks to Amanda. Michael is not surprised one bit that Mark is a lawyer.

"So…” Michael says, ignoring his insecurities. "How are we going to start this?”

"How ‘bout you sit there,” Mark motions over to the chair in the corner, "And Amanda and I can really get acquainted?”

Michael tightens his lips into a straight line and he goes and sits over on the chair.

Mark and Amanda share a little laugh before tentatively kissing. Their kissing quickly progresses to deep french kissing, with their hands roaming all over each other’s bodies. Mark gets a heaping handful of Amanda’s ass. He tries not think about how he reacted to Fabien getting a little too comfortable with Amanda. he doesn’t want a repeat.

He shifts in his seat uncomfortably. Mark is kissing down her neck. She catches Michael’s eyes as Mark is groping her. She smiles at Michael, who only nods back at her. Mark's hands find their way to the zipper on the back of her dress and he unzips it. Amanda does the same and starts to unbutton Mark's shirt. She steps out of her dress, revealing her lacy black lingerie.

Michael sighs and settles into his chair a little, letting his hands rub at his thighs slowly. Maybe this won’t be so bad. Maybe Michael could just imagine he’s watching amateur porn. Amateur porn in person. Amateur porn of his wife. With someone else.

Mark's shirt is off now, revealing his tanned body. Amanda is rubbing at the bulge in Mark's pants. She’s back to planting messy kisses along Mark's neck, smudging her lipstick against his skin. She slowly moves down, kissing his torso, exchanging sidelong glances to Michael the whole time. She moves down on her knees, unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants. Michael leans forward a bit, watching her with bated breath.

She pulls down Mark's underwear, revealing his cock. Michael realizes that not all people have to lie on hushmush. Amanda even gasps at it, looking at it in awe. Michael can’t help but feel a little bit inadequate, but then he thinks about the professional cuckold pornos and realizes it could be _much_ worse in terms of dick length differences.

Amanda starts to take Mark into her mouth, and it seems that the three of them moan in tandem. Michael sees Amanda suck Mark off with a passion that he hasn’t seen in a long time. Their sex life since moving to Los Santos has been...strained, so to speak. It all started to go downhill after Amanda found out about him cheating. It happened the first year or so after they moved here, and Michael didn’t take into account how much closer Amanda would be to him at all times since he was essentially chained to the city.  He was at the Vanilla Unicorn earlier that night where he gave a dancer enough compliments and money to convince her to take him to a motel after her shift. The stripper’s name was Candy, and she was one of the last strippers in the place to give in to Michael’s wiles. Amanda probably followed him all night, and he didn’t even notice. She burst through the door about half an hour after Michael and Candy got into it, screaming many things that he’s heard probably a million times since then. He was sure she was going to kill him that night. Although that experience terrified him, he just was out on longer stints and it caused him to cheat more. Michael shakes his head slightly to remove the memories from the front of his mind.

Michael’s hand absentmindedly starts to rub at his cock through his pants. he’s almost fully hard already, and he’s mesmerized by her technique. Amanda continues to suck Mark's cock, and Mark has his hands on the back of her head. She takes his cock out of her mouth, stroking him off. She turns to Michael and says, "You gonna tell Trevor about _this_?”

That snaps Michael out of his daze. "The fuck you talkin’ about?”

She sucks Mark's cock once to keep it wet. "When you came home the other night drunk off your ass, you told me you told Trevor about this arrangement.”

The realization pours over Michael. "Oh fuck,” he groans out. "Why did I do that?”

"Because you’re a moron?”

"Hey,” Mark says, taking his hands away from Amanda. "If there’s any trouble, I'll leave.”

Amanda looks up at him and licks the tip. "No, there’s no trouble. My husband just told his psychotic best friend about this.”

Mark looks over at him. "Man, why the fuck would you do that?”

"I don’t know!” Michael exclaims, running one of his hands through his hair. "It just happened.”

"Well,” Amanda starts, looking back over at Michael mischievously, "I hope you tell that psycho how Mark's cock puts yours to shame, and how emasculated you are just sitting there. You can never match up to _this_.” She grins slyly before taking Mark completely into her mouth again. Whatever concern Mark had is gone, and he’s quietly cursing at her skill.

The anger is building up in Michael’s throat. He’s trying to stay neutral, to not just knock Mark out and show Amanda how sexually voracious he can be, but he knows he shouldn’t. He’s always talking about making improvements and being better at all facets of his life, but when it comes to actually doing it he always falls short. It’s happened on and off with smoking, drinking, and especially being there for his family. Amanda’s been held at gunpoint, for fuck’s sake, so he’s reasoning the least he can do is be here while she has sex with someone else. They’ve had such a good streak going, and it’s going to take all the self control in the world for Michael not to fuck it up.

Amanda stops sucking and stands in front of Mark, swishing her curled hair. "How do you want to fuck me, Mark?” with his name, Amanda looks at Michael in the corner of her eye. He just stares back at her, fuming.

"Ah, ah, before I do that--” Mark says before kneeling down in front of Amanda. He tugs down her lacy underwear and starts to eat her out. She gasps slightly before laying back on the bed, wrapping her legs around Mark's head.

"Oh _god_ , Mark --” she gasps. "Don’t stop!” Michael’s getting a side view of the action, and Mark is keeping full eye contact with his wife. Amanda is too caught up in the sensation to look back at him. All Michael can do is watch. He’s settling back into his chair, anger subsiding. His hands are rubbing at his thighs again. He doesn’t want to fold just yet and give into what a cuck _should_ be doing.

After what seems like hours, Amanda cums with Mark's mouth still on her. He never once took his mouth off of her pussy; he is completely dedicated to her. Amanda’s eyes open again and she sits up. "Fuck,” she breathes out, "That was...wow.” She’s still a little out of it, her hair slightly askew. "So much better than my husband.”

Michael clenches his jaw at that remark. When they used to have sex all the time, Amanda would always make a point to say how good he is at eating her out. Then again, when they _did_ have sex all the time, it was back in North Yankton. _And_ it only seemed like they fucked all the time because Michael was always travelling and pulling scores with Trevor and the time they shared was precious. Of course, sex with Amanda was always punctuated by sex with other strippers and hookers, not that she knew then. Before he can say anything resembling a retort, Amanda is back to sucking Mark's cock.

"Ffffuck, you’re so _good_.” Mark moans out, looking down at Amanda, "Man, if you were my wife, I would keep you all to myself.” Amanda looks over at Michael again and picks up the pace. As frustrating as this experience is, Michael can’t help but be turned on. It’s still stimulating, even though it’s his wife with another man. He once again rubs at his cock through his black dress pants. He’s fully hard from this display of Amanda’s talent. After all, it’s one of the reasons he fell in love with her.

"You want me to fuck you now, mand?” Mark asks, stroking her hair. She gets up and nods. Mark gives her a sloppy kiss, and he gently pushes her back on the queen sized bed. Mark checks his coat pocket for a condom and he unrolls it on him. He strips out of the remaining clothes, and Amanda does the same. Michael can’t help but feel overdressed, but it’s really the least of his hangups.

" _Please_.” Amanda moans out before putting both of her ankles on Mark's shoulders. He slides inside her, and Michael can’t help but sigh a little. Amanda moans out a "fuck” and Mark’s breath hitches when he’s all the way inside her. He starts to develop a pattern of thrusts.

Seeing Amanda being fucked like this -- legs over her head and wanton -- completely catches Michael off guard. She almost seems like a different person when she’s with Mark, as if she’s performing. And Michael finally realizes that she’s partially performing for him (and also that she’s way more into fucking Mark than she is into fucking Michael anymore, but Michael tries to push that aspect out of his reasoning).

When he realizes that she’s also doing this for his excitement, only then Michael undoes his pants and takes out his cock. It feels so good to finally have his hand wrapped around his cock after trying his hardest to be stoic. He moans quietly as he watches Amanda being pounded by Mark . Amanda looks over at Michael to see him completely enveloped by her display, and she smiles at him before kissing Mark deeply.

Michael moves the chair a bit closer to the action, completely entranced. he’s as close as he can get to the bed, and the two of them don’t seem to notice. that sound, that rough _fleshy_ sound, resonates in the room. Michael sincerely hopes that they won’t get any noise complaints, because he’s not sure how long they’ll be here. maybe it’ll be the whole night? Wouldn’t that be something. when Michael and Amanda first started dating (or fucking, whichever), they would always make an effort to go all night, but they never could. Michael always tapped out two hours into it. "That’s the length of S _houlder of Orion II_ , Mand,” he would say. Thinking about that, Michael sort of smirks to himself as he stretches out his legs and gets roped back into the action.

Judging by Mark's pace, it seems like he’s got just the stamina to keep up with Amanda, whose moans are muffled by Mark's shoulder. she’s folded up like a pretzel. Again, Michael has to hand it to that douchebag Fabien; her flexibility has significantly improved.

"Yeah, take it,” Michael says lowly, not really realizing he said it until Amanda looks over at him.

"What?” Amanda asks, more perplexed than annoyed. Mark's pace slows down a little.

Michael’s hand stops stroking his dick. "Uh, just, take that cock...honey.” Porn dialogue sounds awful when not delivered confidently.

Amanda laughs breathlessly, "What, you think you’re in control of this?”

"No, I just--”

"You think this is for you, you self-centered prick?” she asks, getting heated. She has Mark pull out and she flips onto her stomach. Mark slides back in, propping up Amanda’s ass.

"Mandy, calm down, I didn’t know what I was--”

"Don’t tell me to calm down! Don’t tell me to do anything! You just sit there and watch, you sack of shit!” She scolds, and Michael isn’t completely sure if she’s roleplaying or if she’s truly annoyed.

Michael scoffs and moves the chair back a little to gain a sense of space away from her.

"You don’t have to move back!” Michael cautiously moves back to where his chair was before. "God, Mark, he’s so fucking pathetic, isn’t he?”

"He _sure_ is,” Mark says as he spanks Amanda.

" _Ah!_ But you’re not! Oh, _fuck--_ ” Amanda buries her face into the comforter, and Mark thrusts deeper into her. she can still be heard clearly through the blanket.

Michael is still completely hard. Being scolded by Amanda didn’t affect his arousal one bit, which he isn’t sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. _Maybe it’s like that humilia-- NO._ He stops that train of thought immediately. His hand goes back to his dick so he’ll have something to focus on. he looks down at his dick, seeing a small bead of pre-cum at the tip. He’s careful to give himself even strokes so he doesn’t completely lose all sense of his virility.

Amanda is up on all fours now, looking back at Mark as he fucks her. "Touch yourself, baby,” Mark moans, and Amanda complies. Her right hand reaches down to her clit and she quickly goes over the edge. She groans out roughly, and her left arm shakes from the pulsations of her orgasm. Mark doesn’t let up on his thrusts, and he helps her achieve a second orgasm immediately after coming down from the first. Her legs shake and she collapses onto the bed, twitching and moaning. It’s hard for Michael to keep an even pace in his strokes, because it’s so arousing to see Amanda so _into_ everything. The pre-cum at his tip is getting more pronounced just from watching her. Mark is thrusting into her slowly so she can regain composure. she rests on her elbows.

"Michael,” she moans out, and for a second Michael doesn’t even realize she’s saying his name, "Come here.”

Michael walks over, dick in hand and attempting to keep his unzipped pants from falling to his ankles. He kneels on the floor to get to her eye level, tucking a lock of her sex hair behind her left ear. "Kiss me,” she moans out, and he complies. The kiss is sloppy and she kisses off of his mouth a couple of times because Mark is still pounding her, but the intensity is still undeniable. When they break their kiss, she whispers, "I love you,” and Michael whispers it back to her, only loud enough for her to hear.

"Are you going to cum soon?” She asks, with genuine curiosity.

"I can, if you want me to.” Michael says, hiding the fact that he absolutely wants to cum as soon as possible.

"Stand up. I'll finish you off.” Amanda says, and Michael practically springs to his feet. he tugs his pants down around to his thighs and he lifts up his dress shirt so Amanda can get to his cock. She takes him slowly at first, but it’s still enough to run shivers down Michael’s spine. It’s been a while since she’s wanted to blow him. More often than not, she wants to skip the foreplay entirely, as if it’s a task. Michael hasn’t been perfect in that respect either; he’s so used to the method of get-in, get-out through years ( _decades?_ ) of hookers. It’s exciting that she jumped at the opportunity to suck him off, so much so that he doesn’t search for a deeper meaning.

"Ah, babe,” Michael moans out in a couple octaves higher than his speaking voice. "That’s _goood--!_ ” She looks up at Michael as he sinks deeper into her mouth. He’s not going to last long. He starts breathing heavily, and he rests his hand on her shoulder for stability. "I'm--fuck-- _I'm--_ ” is all he can get out until he shoots his load down her throat. She, for lack of a better term, takes it like a pro, not gagging or spitting any out. When Michael is done with his orgasm, she takes his cock out of her mouth and winks at him. Mark, watching this whole scene, is getting close.

"Amanda--I'm--”

"Oh, you too? Already?” She asks disappointedly. Michael can’t help but laugh at this turn of events as he pulls up his pants. "You can’t make me cum just _one more time_?” she turns and makes a pouty face at Mark.

"I really _really_ need to cum, I--I'm sorry,” Mark moans out, gripping her ass as he slows down his thrusts.

"Well, all right.” She says, seemingly over with the whole thing, and with that Mark is spasming and half heartedly thrusting into her.

She pulls out soon after Mark's orgasm is over, making a beeline for the bathroom to get straightened up.

Mark's kneeling on the bed, tugging off the used condom. "So do you think she’ll want to do round two?” he asks as he ties the end of the condom.

Michael smiles, knowing the answer. "Hey man, that’s not my call.”

Amanda gets out of the bathroom, wearing her lingerie and searching for her dress. Michael finds it and holds it out to her, which she graciously takes from him.

"So, Mandy,” Mark says, "I'll be ready to go again in about twenty minutes, what do you say?”

Amanda steps into her dress and smiles politely. "That’s okay, Mark. It’s been fun, but we have to be going home now.”

"Hey, all right, well, maybe we can do this again sometime?” He asks her, trying not to sound to desperate.

"We’ll see,” she says sweetly, which is code for "no.”

Mark doesn’t read between the lines, so he’s grinning ear to ear. "Just let me know.”

"S’been a pleasure,” Michael says.

"Nice meeting you, Mark.” says Amanda after she slips on her heels. she wraps her arm around Michael.

"Hey, I'll foot the bill,” Michael offers. It’s the least he could do to not totally crush Mark’s spirits.

"Solid, thanks!” And the two of them leave the blissfully unaware Mark to get dressed in the hotel room by himself.

\----------------------

As they drive away from the hotel, Michael keeps noticing that Amanda is extremely quiet. She’s busy looking out the window, concentrating on the lights of the city and the passing cars. "Hey, what’s wrong?” Michael asks, breaking the silence.

She sighs. "Nothing.”

"Don’t sound like nothing.”

"I don’t know Michael, I just...wanted there to be more.”

"So he fell short? Yeah, I could tell.”

"Oh, I bet you’re _so_ happy about that. Once again, you’re right. We don’t have to do this a--”

"Mand, I'm not saying that.”

"So what are you saying?”

"I'm sayin’ that I'm willing to try it again. Not like it’s on the top of my list, but--”

"I still had fun, too. I just think--”

"Mark wasn’t the ‘one?’”

"At first I thought he was, but I guess not. I just can’t get angry at you like I used to.”

Michael chuckles. So she _was_ playing a role. Probably. "Well I'm scared to see how you’d be if I really did fuck up.”

"Yeah, you better watch out.” she says playfully.

The conversation drops off for a while, and Amanda goes back to looking out the window. Michael drives off to the outskirts of Los Santos, along the bay. There’s no one as far as the eye can see. All they can hear is the distant sound of the highway and the crash of the waves along the cliffs.

"Wait, what is this?”

"Just get out, trust me.”

"Honestly, I can’t remember the last time I actually _did_ trust you.”

"Well, just take a risk. It’s a _very_ small risk.”

Amanda steps out of the car and looks over at Michael, who’s looking up. She goes over to stand near him, and she also turns her head up towards the sky.

She gasps a little. The sky is bright with the full moon and the massive amount of stars twinkling in the sky.

"Yeah, you don’t really realize that once you get out of the city you realize how many fuckin’ stars there are.” Michael sits back on the hood of the car. Amanda does the same.

"When have you _ever_ paid attention to stars?” Amanda asks him, still looking up at the sky.

"Oh, when I was out in the middle of the godless land of Sandy Shores and there was no booze left for me to drink.”

Michael never told Amanda why he was in Sandy Shores or that he was in Sandy Shores at all. She decides not to press it any further, but she does store it in her memory to bring it up at a better time.

The two of them scoot up to the window of the car. They watch the stars and listen to the distant crashing waves for a while. Michael wraps one of his arms around Amanda and he nuzzles against her neck.

"There’s another reason why I brought you here.” Michael says lowly, planting a kiss on her neck.

"Oh yeah, what’s that?” Amanda asks.

"Well, Mark didn’t do enough to please you, so I guess I have the honors to help out.” Michael says with a smile.

Michael gets up and slides down to the front of the car in front of Amanda’s legs. He slips his hands up her dress. "Ah! Michael, what are you _doing--_ ” Amanda asks him in a hushed tone, although she doesn’t try to back away from his touch.

" _Relax,_  Mandy. There’s no one here for miles. I mean, when we were kids, we did all sorts of crazy shit! Remember when we had the parking lot tally?”

Amanda laughs. “Oh my god, that seems like a lifetime ago.” There was a time where they tried to have sex in every parking lot in North Yankton. They got to about twenty eight out of forty. Tracey was probably conceived in one of those parking lots. In the midwest, people do strange things to keep themselves entertained.

She slips down a little on the hood and opens her legs a bit more, allowing him to slip off her underwear. He tosses them off onto the ground. "Some homeless guy s'gonna have a field day with those in the morning,” Michael muses, and Amanda giggles back. He directs his attention back onto her, making small bites along her thighs lightly before sinking down to her pussy. Amanda watches him work his magic, but her eyesight soon trails back to the magnificent stars above.


End file.
